The Dark Universe
by TCKing12
Summary: When Peter (Me) invents a Universal Jumper, he, Kimi, Phil, Abigail, George, Charles, and Rachel decide to take a trip to another universe. However, they land in a universe where Peter is bad and has taken over Modesto, Chuckie is fighting against him, and the other Rugrats are imprisoned. Can Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George save them?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 15th 2039"_

It was another Sunday morning in Richmond, Virginia, and Peter (Me) was working on a new machine. It was a Universal Jumper, and with it, you could go to any universe or dimension that you desire.

After 2 hours, Peter was finally done with the Universal Jumper and he started packing up his tools. However, just as he was packing up the tools, Phil, Kimi, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George walked into the room.

"Hey, dad." George greeted.

Peter noticed everyone and he smiled.

"Hey, everyone." Peter said.

Phil, Kimi, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George then noticed the Universal Jumper.

"What's that?" Phil asked.

Peter looked back at the Universal Jumper.

"This is something I just invented. I call it a Universal Jumper, and with it, you can travel to any universe or dimension that you desire." Peter replied.

"Oh, wow! That's neat." Kimi said.

"Yeah." Charles said.

Suddenly, Abigail got an idea.

"Hey, dad?" Abigail asked.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Can we use the Universal Jumper?" Abigail asked.

Peter thought about it and nodded.

"Sure." Peter replied.

Everyone boarded the Universal Jumper and everyone got seated. Peter sat with Kimi in the front and Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George sat in the back.

"Let's go." Abigail said.

Peter nodded and he started up the Universal Jumper. A vortex opened up and the Universal Jumper disappeared into it.


	2. Arriving In The Bitterverse Universe

**Chapter 2: Arriving In The Bitterverse Universe**

After the Universal Jumper entered the vortex, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George found themselves jumping through different universes in the multiverse while being surrounded by psychedelic colors and images.

After 20 seconds, Peter pressed a button to make the Universal Jumper stop.

"Ship landing in Bitterverse Universe. Town called Modesto, California." the computer stated.

"Modesto, California?" Rachel asked.

Rachel then turned to Peter.

"Uncle Peter, I thought that you said that this went to other universes! Why are we still in Modesto, California?" Rachel asked.

Peter frowned.

"We aren't in our universe! We're in a universe called the Bitterverse Universe." Peter replied.

"Oh, okay!" Rachel said.

Once the Universal Jumper exited the vortex, Peter piloted the Universal Jumper and he landed it somewhere in a deep forest.

"Well, we've landed, so let's take a look around and see what we can find." Peter said.

"Okay." Kimi said.

Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George made their way out of the Universal Jumper and looked around the forest. Peter locked the Universal Jumper and everyone started making their way into the forest.


	3. The Forest

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

_"Location: Near Bitterverse Universe Modesto, California Of The Bitterverse Universe, May 15th 2039"_

Upon getting out of the Universal Jumper, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George started exploring the forest. As they walked through it, they noticed that the forest looked like one of the forests that they had back in their Modesto.

However, as they were walking through the forests, they heard a twig snap.

"What was that sound?" Phil asked.

Peter made everyone become silent and everyone listened. After 3 seconds, there was a big snap and everyone looked up to see 5 trees starting to fall. However, Phil pushed everyone out of the way and the trees didn't crush them.

Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George got up and they looked around.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

Her question was answered when a bunch of Confederate Soldiers stormed out of the clearing where the trees used to be and they surrounded Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George and aimed their guns at them.

"Oh, it's just my soldiers." Peter said.

He then started to talk to The Confederate Soldiers.

"Hey, can you put down your..." Peter started to say.

However, Peter stopped talking when he noticed something off about The Confederate Soldiers. Instead of wearing Gray Confederate Uniforms, they were wearing Dark Purple Confederate Soldiers and their eyes were red.

Peter backed away slowly.

"I don't think they are friendly." Peter said.

Just then, what appeared to be General Frollo E. Lee walked up to them. This Frollo looked the same as the TCKing12 Universe Frollo E. Lee except he was also wearing a Dark Purple Confederate Uniform.

"By order of King Peter Albany, you are under arrest." Bitterverse Universe Frollo said.

"But, that's me." Peter exclaimed.

Bitterverse Universe Frollo looked at Peter and he started laughing.

"Yeah, right. You just look like him and just make his appearance look terrible." Bitterverse Universe Frollo said.

He then pointed at Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George.

"Seize them!" Bitterverse Universe Frollo shouted.

The Bitterverse Universe Confederate Soldiers started to advance upon Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George. However, before the soldiers could grab them, a missile shot down from the sky and hit the soldiers.

"What the heck?" Bitterverse Universe Frollo asked.

Another missile shot down and hit him, which caused him to fly off into the distance.

Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George looked up to see a futuristic looking airship land near them.

A speaker then appeared.

_"Get in!"_ a voice shouted from the speaker.

Everyone ran inside and the airship flew off.


	4. In The Airship

**Chapter 4: In The Airship**

Once the airship had taken off, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George looked around the inside of the airship. It was orange and yellow colored and futuristic looking.

Just as they were looking around, a metal door slid open and a figure walked into the room. When they looked at the figure, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George gasped in shock. The figure had orange hair, purple glasses, and was wearing a gray jacket, white shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

"Dad?" Rachel asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie looked at Charles and Rachel and he gasped in shock.

"Charles? Rachel? What are you doing here? And how did you escape?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

Charles and Rachel became confused.

"What do you mean by 'how did we escape'?" Charles asked.

"You, your mother, and your friends were stuck in the prison." Bitterverse Chuckie replied.

Peter then walked over to them.

"Chuckie, they don't know what you're talking about. You have us confused with someone else." Peter said.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie noticed Peter and his eyes suddenly widened in shock. He then became angry.

"You! What are you doing here?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked angrily.

Peter became confused.

"Chuckie, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that person." Peter said.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie studied him closely before concluding that he had mistook him for someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought that you were someone else." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

"It's okay." Peter said.

Suddenly, Abigail spoke up.

"So, wait, who did you mistake my dad for?" Abigail asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie sighed.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

A door then slid open and Bitterverse Universe Chuckie walked through it.

Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George looked at each other before following Bitterverse Universe Chuckie through the door.

When they got through the door, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George looked around the room that they were in. It was the command bridge for the airship, and like the rest of the airship, it was orange and yellow colored and futuristic looking.

Besides from Bitterverse Universe Chuckie, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George noticed 3 other people. The first person looked like Princess Anna, except this Anna had just one braid and was wearing a black dress and purple boots. The second person looked like Lilo Pelekai, except this Lilo had short black hair and was wearing a blue dress with white flowers and blue sandals. And the third person looked like Vanellope von Schweetz, except this Vanellope had black hair that was rearranged into a braid and was wearing a brown sweater, a black skirt, and black shoes. Bitterverse Universe Anna was at the controls and Bitterverse Universe Lilo and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope were sitting down.

"Anna, how are things doing? Did we lose them?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

Bitterverse Anna looked at Bitterverse Universe Chuckie and nodded.

"Yes, we lost them." Bitterverse Universe Anna replied.

"That's good." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

Bitterverse Universe Lilo then noticed Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George and she started freaking out. She turned to Bitterverse Universe Chuckie.

"Hey! Why did you bring them here?" Bitterverse Universe Lilo asked angrily.

"Wait a minute, Lilo! They are not who we are looking for." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

"What do you mean? They're Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George! The ones who have imprisoned your family and friends!" Bitterverse Universe Vanellope asked angrily.

"Yeah, I know that, but they aren't the same ones. They may look like them, but they aren't them." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

"How do we know that for sure?" Bitterverse Universe Anna asked suspiciously.

"If you don't believe me, then look into their eyes." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

Bitterverse Universe Anna, Bitterverse Universe Lilo, and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope looked into Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George's eyes for a moment before concluding that they had mistaken them for other people.

"Oh, sorry! I thought that you were someone else." Bitterverse Universe Vanellope said.

"Yeah, me too." Bitterverse Universe Anna said.

"Me as well." Bitterverse Lilo said.

Abigail became confused.

"Wait a minute! Who do all of you think I, my brother, and my parents are?" Abigail asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie sighed.

"Sit down." Bitterverse Chuckie ordered.

Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George sat down.

"Before I explain everything, who are all of you, exactly?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

"Well, I am King Peter Albany of The Confederacy..." Peter began to say.

However, Peter was cut off when Bitterverse Universe Chuckie spoke up.

"I figured that out, actually." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

Peter then continued speaking.

"Anyway, this is my wife, Queen Kimi Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy, my daughter, Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy, my son, Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy, my nephew, Charles Finster, my neice, Rachel Finster, and my friend, Phil Deville." Peter said

"And I figured that out, too." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said. He then asked "But, why do you look so much like my family and friends?".

"Because we are from another universe." George replied.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie, Bitterverse Universe Anna, Bitterverse Universe Lilo, and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope gasped in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bitterverse Universe Lilo asked.

"Back in our universe, my Uncle built a Universal Jumper and we used it to travel here." Rachel replied.

"Oh." Bitterverse Universe Anna said.

Abigail looked at Bitterverse Chuckie, Bitterverse Universe Anna, Bitterverse Universe Lilo, and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope.

"But, why did you think that we were from this universe? And what is so bad about my family, especially my dad, from this universe?" Abigail asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie sighed before he turned to Peter.

"Peter, in your universe, you are king of The Confederacy, correct?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, I am." Peter replied.

"And do you rule The Confederacy in a good and honest way?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

"Yes. Even though I have full power, I use my power to help my citizens." Peter replied. He then became confused and asked "Why were you asking that?".

"Because in this universe, you aren't a very good person." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

"So, what is so bad about Peter in this universe?" Phil asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie sighed.

"In this universe, instead of being good, Peter is extremely bad. And he also rules The Confederacy as a tyrant!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie paused and he got a disgusted look on his face. The others noticed it.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie looked at Rachel.

"Well, there is one fact about this universe's Peter that is disturbing." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

"And what is that?" Charles asked, nervous about what his alternate universe dad was going to say.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie looked at everyone.

"Well, in this universe, whenever my universe's Peter takes control of a certain place or fights with another nation, he takes a lot of prisoners. And once Peter, his army, and the prisoners return to Richmond, Peter sends some of his prisoners through a grinder, and after workers send the prisoners through the grinders and the prisoners are grinded, the workers hand Peter a fancy glass full of skin flakes mixed with strawberries and wine. Peter then downs it like it's his lifeline (well, you could say it is his lifeline), and once he's done with his drink, he flips through a list of names of his prisoners to decide who to use for the next drink." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie's explanation caused Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George to gag.

"What? Okay, now that is just sick! I would never do that in my universe, as well as other universes!" Peter exclaimed.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie smiled weakly.

"Well, thank you for not being a deranged lunatic like yourself from this universe." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

"Your welcome, Chuckie." Peter said.

"So, wait, what happened to this universe's version of myself, my son, and my daughter?" Kimi asked.

"Well, 17 years ago, on September 15th 2022, our universe's Peter invaded Modesto and he captured our universe's Kimi and brought her back to Richmond. When they got back, Kimi tried to fight back, but Peter had our universe's Chernobog create a spell that made her evil. After that, Peter and Kimi got married and on January 10th 2025, Kimi gave birth to our universe's Abigail and George. Upon realizing that he wanted our universe's Abigail and George to be evil just like him and Kimi, Peter made Chernobog use the same spell on Abigail and George." Bitterverse Universe Vanellope replied.

"And what about me, my sister, my mom, Mr. Deville, and my other family and friends? What happened to them?" Charles asked.

"Well, when our universe's Peter captured our universe's Kimi back in 2022, he also captured this universe's version of your family and friends and they are currently in a prison in Richmond. I, on the other hand, just barely managed to get away. And when I found out that my family and friends had been captured, I teamed up with Anna, Lilo, and Vanellope, and we've been fighting against Peter to this very day." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie then walked to the controls.

"Alright, now that we know who you are, we're bringing you back to your Universal Jumper." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

"What? Why?" Abigail asked.

"Because you've already gotten in trouble with this universe's Peter's soldiers and we can't afford anymore run-ins with anymore soldiers!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie replied.

"But we shouldn't just do nothing. We should go to this universe's version of Richmond and fight this universe's version of my dad!" Abigail said.

"No, it's too risky!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie exclaimed.

"Actually, I don't think that it would be too risky." Peter said.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie turned to Peter.

"And why is that?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, I would know my way around this universe's Peter's castle and we could find where everyone is being kept and we could rescue them and then go fight this universe's version of myself." Peter replied.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay. I think that will be fine. We'll head over to Richmond, find everyone and free them, and then fight this universe's Peter." Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

However, just as Bitterverse Universe Chuckie had stopped talking, there was a beeping noise.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie turned to Bitterverse Universe Anna.

"Status report!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie said.

Bitterverse Universe Anna checked something and she gasped.

"It looks like we're receiving some sort of transmission from Peter's castle." Bitterverse Universe Anna replied.

"A transmission?"Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked. He thought about it and then said "Put it up on the monitor! Let's see what's up.".

Bitterverse Universe Anna nodded and she typed something in. A transmission of a figure then appeared on a nearby monitor. When Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George looked at the transmission, they gasped in shock. The figure on the transmission looked exactly like Peter, except this Peter had red eyes and wore a dark purple version of Peter's Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.

"It's him. It's this universe's Peter." Bitterverse Universe Lilo whispered.

Dark Peter looked at Bitterverse Universe Chuckie and smiled darkly.

_"Hello, Chuckie."_ Dark Peter said.

"What do you want?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked angrily.

_"Well, I'm not very happy with you, Chuckie. Apparently, I've gotten reports that you and your little group attacked some of my men and one of my finest Generals."_ Dark Peter replied.

"That was because they tried to kill innocent people!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie growled.

_"Are they really innocent? No, they aren't, and why is that? That's because they are just trying to overthrow me!"_ Dark Peter said.

Suddenly, there was another beeping noise.

"Ack! Chuckie, there's a missile coming from the castle and it's heading straight for us!" Bitterverse Universe Anna exclaimed.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Evasive action! Fire a missile!" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie ordered.

Bitterverse Universe Anna attempted to shoot at the missile coming towards them.

_Click!_

"There... There's no ammo!" Bitterverse Universe Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked in horror.

Before they could react, the missile hit the airship.

"Direct hit!" Bitterverse Universe Anna shouted.

Dark Peter laughed evilly before the transmission ended.

Bitterverse Universe Chuckie turned to Bitterverse Universe Anna.

"Can you try to keep us in the air?" Bitterverse Universe Chuckie asked.

"I'll try." Bitterverse Universe Anna replied.

Bitterverse Universe Anna tried to keep the airship in the air, but the missile had caused too much damage to the airship and it fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground, causing Peter, Kimi, Phil, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, George, Bitterverse Universe Chuckie, Bitterverse Universe Anna, Bitterverse Universe Lilo, and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope to get knocked unconscious.


	5. The Blending Room

**Chapter 5: The Blending Room**

_"Location: Bitterverse Universe Richmond, Virginia Of The Bitterverse Universe, May 15th 2039"_

Meanwhile, 10 minutes after the airship crashed, back at the Bitterverse Universe version of Peter's castle, Dark Peter was extremely angry.

"Let me inside, now!" Dark Peter ordered.

The guards quickly opened the doors to the blending room, and Dark Peter huffed as he stormed inside.

"Where is my dinner drink, Alice?" Dark Peter asked angrily.

The small, British girl yelped.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, my King, b-but it was hard to get everyone rounded up when they were all fighting the guards!" Bitterverse Universe Alice stuttered.

"Scattered? Why were the prisoners scattered and why were they fighting the guards?" Dark Peter snarled.

"Yeah, well..." Bitterverse Universe Alice started to say.

Bitterverse Universe Alice rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, when the prisoners heard that Chuckie, Anna, Lilo, and Vanellope attacked the soldiers, everyone sorta kinda rose up and started to try to fight for their freedom." Bitterverse Universe Alice replied.

"I assume this has something to do with Chuckie and his little group trying to rescue my prisoners, correct?" Dark Peter asked.

"It does, m'lord." Bitterverse Universe Alice replied.

"Well then." Dark Peter scoffed.

Dark Peter looked across the room and he eventually eyed the Bitterverse Universe Chaz and the Bitterverse Universe Kira.

"Fix Chaz and Kira. I'm parched." Dark Peter ordered.

Bitterverse Universe Alice nodded.

"R-right away!" Bitterverse Universe Alice stuttered.

Bitterverse Universe Alice turned to her coworkers, who were the Bitterverse Universe Kenai, the Bitterverse Universe Phoebus, the Bitterverse Universe Dr. Calico, the Bitterverse Universe Dog Catcher, the Bitterverse Universe Cinderella, and the Bitterverse Universe Christopher Robin.

"You heard him! Do it!" Bitterverse Universe Alice said.

Bitterverse Universe Kenai, Bitterverse Universe Phoebus, Bitterverse Universe Dr. Calico, Bitterverse Universe Dog Catcher, Bitterverse Universe Cinderella, and Bitterverse Universe Christopher Robin yelped and ran over to the cage of frightened prisoners, quickly unlocking the door and pulling Bitterverse Universe Chaz and Bitterverse Universe Kira out. Bitterverse Universe Chaz and Bitterverse Universe Kira gawked at the large machine, stumbling as they were pushed and shoved towards the device, their faces turning up at the stench of old, dried up blood.

Dark Peter held his hands behind his back, his face calm as ever as he watched Bitterverse Universe Chaz and Bitterverse Universe Kira squirm and struggle against the chains that would dangle them above the whirring blades that would quickly end their lives. Dark Peter's lips began to curl upwards slightly at the words that Bitterverse Universe Chaz and Bitterverse Universe Kira begged, asking what they did to deserve this, cursing the king as he stood there doing nothing. The words didn't faze him, but instead he started to chuckle at them as the chains lifted them up and over the blades, their voices drowned out by the sudden whir of the blades.

Dark Peter finally smiled as he watched Bitterverse Universe Chaz and Bitterverse Universe Kira being lowered slowly into the blades, their screams quickly fading out.


	6. The Bitterverse Universe Modesto Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Bitterverse Universe Modesto Part 1**

_"Location: Bitterverse Universe Modesto, California Of The Bitterverse Universe, May 15th 2039"_

Meanwhile, 20 minutes later after the crash, Peter, Kimi, and Charles crawled out of the wreckage of the airship and looked around. They appeared to have crash landed in what appeared to be Modesto. However, this Modesto was in ruins and there was no one in sight.

"I guess this is this universe's Modesto, right?" Charles asked.

"I guess so." Kimi said.

Peter then looked back at the airship and realized something.

"Hey, where's Phil, Rachel, Abigail, George, this universe's Chuckie, this universe's Anna, this universe's Lilo, and this universe's Vanellope?" Peter asked.

Kimi and Charles looked around in confusion.

"I don't know. They probably got thrown out of the airship during the crash and are now in separate parts of this universe's Modesto." Kimi replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So we should go look for them." Charles said.

"Yeah, let's go." Peter said.

Kimi and Charles nodded and they set off to look for Phil, Rachel, Abigail, George, Bitterverse Universe Chuckie, Bitterverse Universe Anna, Bitterverse Universe Lilo, and Bitterverse Universe Vanellope.

* * *

><p>After an hour of looking, Peter, Kimi, and Charles came across what looked like the Finster house, except it was colored dark purple and the windows were boarded. Charles ran ahead of Peter and Kimi and he looked inside.<p>

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Charles asked from the doorway.

There was no reply.

"Charles? Charles, where are you?" Kimi asked from the distance.

Charles heard Kimi calling for him and he turned in her direction.

"I'm over here, Aunt Kimi!" Charles replied.

Suddenly, something wrapped around Charles's leg. Before Charles had time to react, the thing that was wrapped around his ankle suddenly dragged him inside, causing Charles to scream in horror.

Meanwhile, Peter and Kimi heard Charles screaming.

"Charles?" Kimi asked, confused.

Peter and Kimi ran over to the front door of the Bitterverse Universe Finster house, but Charles was nowhere to be seen. Kimi looked inside the house.

"Do you think that he went in there?" Kimi asked.

Peter thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders and took out his sword.

"He could be. But when we go in there, stay behind me because we don't know what will be in there." Peter replied.

Kimi nodded and the two of them walked inside of the Bitterverse Universe Finster house.


End file.
